Rosa Chinensis' Scandal
by Guardian Korea
Summary: Book I What's this? Something is wrong with Yumi...and than Sachiko, something is quiet odd between them. Let's read and find out how the small mistake can mess every thing. The best Korean Marimite fanfiction ever I have read in many years Translated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Maria-sama ga Miteru is not belong to me, but to the original creator.

**Summary : **What's this? Something is wrong with Yumi...and than Sachiko, something is quiet odd between them. Let's read and find out how the small mistake can mess every thing! Written by Korean fanfiction writer, [Ronya] and translated by Guardian Korea into English. The best Korean Marimite fanfiction ever I have read in many years

**Ronya-sama's Fanfiction!**

**Rosa Chinensis Scandal **

**-1-**

"Good Day."

"Good Day."

The sky was beautiful as well as greetings from those studnets

The madiens who assemble in the Virgin Mary's garden pass through the tall gate, as always with angelic smiles on their faces. Their pure bodies and minds are wrapped in dark-colored school uniforms. The pleats on their skirts shouldn't be disorderly and their white sailor collars should always be tidy. Walking slowly is preferred here.

Lillian Private Girls' Acadmey

Lillian Private Girls' Acadmey was founded in Mei 11 34(around 1910). It was originally created for the daughters of nobles and is a traditional Catholic school for girls from high-class families. It has classes for kindergarten through college. Since then, this became the home of the girls attending here.

As time passes, everything changes. Even today, it's easy to see the changes. However, the Seour and such systems in Lillian has not been changed over for 18 years or more. It still plays the most important role in History of Japan.

As Valentine Day event, which took our mind for much trouble, has passed eventually, it was only a month before the third grades' graduation. Nobody had expected something would happen in such a beautiful day like today.

Becoming Yumi's petite soeur, Touko had joined the Yamayurikai. seven people in the Yamayurikai had make sure themselves that they are having a good day.

A few days have passed after the new semester began. That was the time when a serious problem had happened. Of course, some were busy for preparing the graduation while the good weather kept them good. It seemed like that Maria-sama was thinking about something for the students who were about to graduate

"Both of Sachiko-sama and Yumi-sama're acting a bit strange lately."

"What do you mean, strange?"

"I know how they were before, but weren't they more like happy going couple? Of course, Yumi-sama is busy with the work in Yamayurikai. As well as Sachiko-sama, she's quiet busy for the preparation for the enterance of the university. But...Now that I mention it, their...position has been changed."

"What?"

"I might have saw the wrong thing, it's like Sachiko-sama is trying to calm down her everyday...And, one-sama isn't the same in front of her. It's like she's angry at her."

"Perhaps. Did Sachiko-sama had done something, which she shouldn't have."

"If it is like that, it would properly end by an apology. The problem's here. What did she do, which made One-sama totally mad?"

"Well, well. I can't think of any conclusion."

Thud! With this much of sound, the door was opened by Yoshino, who seemed to be in hurry for some reason.

"Guys, problem!"

"What's going on, Yoshino-san?"

"It's something you should know!"

"Now, now. Calm down, Yoshino-san. Then, tell us about it."

All of them had to yell aloud as if the building that they were in was about to be destoryed when Yoshino said within her mouth.

"W-wwwhat-?!"

Ever since Yumi began to attend this school, it was to be the first, the biggest, and the most troublesome case. Not even for the Yamayurikai, but for the school itself. It may be become the worst problem for Yumi if this is true.

This case was too impractical to be believed even for the Journal Division. Still, this case was treated as No. 1, the best scope in Lillian ever recognized by the Journal members.

People who know them or people who were working here call it, Rosa Chinensis Scanes. This may be the biggest scope, but it had happened in one day of Spring just before the graduation. It surely upset the school but for the most of part, it was Yamayurikai.

**. . .**

. . .

Well, it happened two days ago.

Yamayurikai's staffs were enjoying their tea time after finishing the papers for the graduation. In fact, Sachiko-sama and Rei-sama shouldn't give hand to us for the help, it was just after they have chosen what university they were going to attend, Those third grade students were having too much free time, which they even have no idea how to use it. For those two girls, they were just helping their juniors for doing some of minor work.

"Ah, ah. It's a rare thing for us to treated by Rose-samas to have tea"

Outspoken always, with Noriko-chan said, which to be appreciation, Rei-sama had to turn her face as if she was loney. Of course, more than usual.

"Well, there will be no chance of doing this if not today."

"…I didn't mean that. Sorry."

"No, no. No matter how they try, it doesn't change a fact who is leaving. Don't worry about that. Our relationship isn't just over just because of the graduation."

Rei-sama has some free time ever since the Valentine Day. It seems like that she has chosen what university she is going to attned. Plus, Yoshino is going to make a petite sœur. There were many things happened lately, but everything was under control, to say.

"Sachiko, where's Yumi?"

"Hmm, Yumi?"

All of sudden, Sachiko-sama was shocked to even answer. That was her appearance for right now.

"What, it's not like I asked you, which I shouldn't Why? Something happened between you too?"

"No, that's not it... W, well. I was thinking about something else."

"That's new. Sachiko's out of mind.."

Rei-sama wasn't thinking when she was saying something as she leaned her back onto the wall with the cup of tea.

"Ah, She's here. Hmm, I don't know why but she seems to be tired.?"

"Yumi's here?"

As soon as Sachiko-sama heard that, she became nervous and it was easy to see her emotion at the moment. Plus, standing up from the chair, she was strolling aimlesslyin the room. Why does she doing that? I have never seen as Sachiko-sama acting as this weird. Working with me, Shimako-san, Noriko-chan, Touko-chan were having some what surprised looks. As a matter of fact, Yoshino-san was showing what she was thinking about.

"Good Day."

"Ah, Yumi-san. You are la-"

"Yumi! How are you? Feel okay? Nothing's hurt, are you?"

"I'm okay. Onee-sama. It is just nothing. I will be fine with some rest."

"Have you been eat?"

"Well, I wasn't able to. Only half way through. Well, it was usless, though"

"Of, of course…. How about the other things?"

"There's no problem, you don't have to worry."

"Yumi, Drink this. As you like, I put some of sugar and milk."

The tea was given to Yumi by Re-sama. As usual, The tea was spreading the fragment of the sweat taste, which Yumi loved the most. Yumi without thinking just let the hand grabbed the cup.

"Thank you, Rei-sama."

Like she always did, Yumi placed the cup into her mouth. At that moment, Yumi's nose was alarming badly. That's a milk. Was it like against me all the time. Feels the fragment is quiet the different. Or is it only me?

"Ah…!"

"What's wrong, Yumi?!"

"It, it's just...!"

"To the restroom. Hurry up, I will help you!"

"I'm sorry, Rei-sama…."

"I'm fine, just go. Your face tells me you are not well."

"Well, then…."

WIth one hand right at her mouth, Yumi was totterring for a while. Sachiko-sama was helping by holding her. Then, she left this small building with her.

"…Say, what just happened?"

"Don't look at me. It's not like Yumi's usual face. Along with Sachiko, she's out of mind. Perhaps, she had an anemia when the spring came?"

"Say, nausea?"

"anemia?"

R, right now. The words, which can not be described was spoken…. Those words were just hard to be used by them right to Yumi.

"I guess, she is just sick. Of course, we have no idea why."

Shimako-san saw the door was opening by someon as she was worrying about her friend while hiding her expression.

"For real, it doesn't get worse."

**. . .**

. . .

Sachiko-sama's eccentricity was even done after school as well. The third grade would just leave the school and return home. That's about what they do. However, Sachiko-sama and Rei-sama were the different stories. They were staying in the Rose Mansion. Why? She would just step in the bus as usual. However, this was different for today. When the Yamayurikai staffs left the Mansion, they saw Ogasawara clan's deluxe car.

"Yumi, I'll ride you to home. Get in."

"Ano, Onee-sama. You don't have to worry."

"What are you talking about, it is my fault that you became like this. I will do what I can do as your older sister. So, please don't be so stubborn. Okay?"

"But, it's not only your fault, it's mine as well."

"It's okay. Hurry up!"

Grabbing hesitating Yumi's hand so she could lead Yumi into the car, Sachiko-sama farewelled the others. It was then when the car began to drive in hurry.

"It gets worse and all. Um, meaning it's mystery."

Yoshino's face was grimaced by the result of today's situation. Of course, she was walking with the Rei-sama. Shimako-san and Noriko-chan? They already left as well as Touko-chan.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a usual one for our Sachiko-sama. Who would imagined that she would bring her car just to take care of sick Yumi-san in the Rose Mansion. Not to mention, it was overdoing, though."

"It's obvious."

"Not only that, what was the topic they were talking about. I'm responsible for this? Then again, Yumi say this isn't only yours as well.?"

"Well, they probably done something wrong."

Yoshino-san yelled aloud as Rei-sama was playing with her by doing some retort.

"Rei-chan, baka! Here I am seriously thinking, but what are you? Why are you retorting and not thinknig!?"

"Hey, cut it out. My ears hurt. Yoshino. Be a good girl since you are the Rosa Foetida now. Who would yell in the middle of the residence?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. Rei-chan. Bakabakabaka!"

"Well, well…. Say even if they have some problem, that's their problem to solve? if they truely need our help, Sachiko or Yumi will talk to us. Plus, they looked like they didn't fight but shaped as a good mode. Acting as we think will be rude for them."

"I'm sure there is something. I'm sure. We have something we didn't see there. I'm pretty sure about my sense. I can feel it."

"…Again with her own fantasy."

When does she going to learn. Well, well. Rei-sama rested her hand on the forehead as she sighed deeply.

Sachiko-sama's eccentricity has been continued since yesterday. She even came to the class to see Yumi at a lunchtime.

"Ah, Onee-sama. How come?"

"Well, I couldn't sit and eat. Could I? Look at you, You don't look good."

"Onee-sama…."

"Don't ever so excessive. Okay? That's right, is there something you want to eat? Onee-sama will buy just for you."

"If you say so…. Not yet. Besides, there will be Yoshino-san and Tsutako-san if something ever happens."

"Well, If you say so. I'm glad."

"Good day, Sachiko-sama."

"Good day, Yoshino. What a coincidence. Please tell me when something happens to Yumi without delay. Okay?"

"Ha? Yes. Of course."

"Well, then. Yumi. See you later."

"Yes, Onee-sama."

Fixing the tie that wasn't even scattered for Yumi, Sachiko-sama just left to her class.

"Spill it out, Yumi. How did you go far with Sachiko-sama?"

"W, what are you talking about. There's nothing to know. I'm just not good. That's it."

"For real?"

"Yes, for real. Think about it. Do you think I would do such thing that might worry you, Yoshino-san."

"Well, if you say so…."

Yoshino-san was watching Yumi in Half worrying and half doubting. It was Tsutako-san who saved from her.

"Yumi-san. Your requested picture."

"Ah, Tsutako-san. How was it?"

"Have you forgotten, I am the ace of the Photography Club. See, do you like it?"

"What is it, Yumi-san"

"Hmm, was it maybe one month ago? I was alone in the school with Sachiko-sama? I met Tsutako-san there and we asked her to take our picture, in front of Maria-sama."

"Oh, that's why. The atmosphere was quiet a different, that was the reason you guys were so."

"Yumi-san. Didn't you attend school with her the next day?"

"Yeah. To tell the truth, I kinda slept with her in Sachiko-sama's house. Hehehe."

"Of course."

Hold on, Meaning she slept with Sachiko-sama about month ago. There's something…. Yoshino's head was spinning fast. Damn it, I can't remember what the word is from yesterday. Maybe...Is it beacuse something other than this would happen if I remember? Damn it. I can't think!

"Tsutako-san. How about I buy you a drink in the milk hall."

"Ha? No, that's fine."

"That's not fine for me. C'mon."

"Well, okay. If Rosa Chinensis says so. It would be rude to I don't agree with you on there."

"How about you, Yoshino-san?"

"Ara, Yumi-san. Are you going to pay?"

"Yep. You think I'm only going to buy for Tsutako-san?"

"Well, thank but no thanks. For today. I will pay my drink myself."

"I have no problem about it, though."

"Hey, hey. Let's just leave the topic about money problem to later. Let's go"

Those three girls bought the drinks on their likes as they were in the milk hall. Yoshino-san was cafe au lait. Tsutako-san was oolong (tea). For Yumi...It was different from usual-

"Lemon juice?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Um, I mean. Yumi-san. You love sweat things. you have hardly tasted the sour drink such as that."

"W, well. I feel like I wanted to tasted it since I'm not well.

"…Is that so?"

How strange. Yumi had always drink a milk. Either the ice-tea or strawberry juice. Yesterday, she just ran away because of Rei-chan's milk-tea saying she was having a nausea.

Hold on, I think I just got it.

A pale face without the color.

A nausea.

A light anemia.

Sachiko-sama's entreat about not overdo.

Once again, the sour drink she is enjoying beacuse of the sudden change in taste.

'W, wait-?!'

Yumi who was enjoying a lemon juice not thinking something else. At that time, Yoshino-san was just looking at her very shocked as if she was going to fall into the endless hall.

* * *

Author : Well, I was going to relax after writing zealously. I was reading the translated storys about Marimite fanfictions. I can say that I was just like Yoshino over there shocked. I'm saying I felt like her--;; Hmm, I have to say, I have never been stressed and shocked ever since I have finished reading Yumi X Touko.

...Like I say, after the reading. I have found out the contents and development of the storys were just not the same. Therefore, I decided to update this story.

I did the best as I can. As I suspected, it isn't just fun but not the way I would laugh at. Likewise, the comedy is too hard for me. It would take the characters' role in to the mess if I have to do that way...

Well, anyway. I have no conception about destorying them. Hmm, Maybe I should destory...Rosa Gigantea's family. What I mean is that...Sei, Shimako and Noriko. Eh, eh. It's not cute at all! Well. If I have to say, Yumi's the best.

Have a good night!

Translated by Guardian Korea : Everyhing what this author said was just what he said to Korean readers. If you do not undersatand...Maybe, I should not translate this part. [Yumi X Touko. As you can see. It's Japanese fanfiction that's been translated to Korean fanfiction recently. In this story, Yumi is an angel here and Shimako and Sachiko are the only witches. Of course, Some two girsl acting like they are gods. Or do they...However, Touko is just only a human who happens to know Yumi is an angel. Well, I won't say the detail...But I guess I did.

Say, This author named Ronya. I have no idea who is this author. This person might be a male or female. However, I have read this fanfiction...Well, the best one ever I read in Korean fanfiction site. If you do not like this one. Well, it is my problem facing the difficulty of translating then. This is the story that Ronya-sama wrote.

Rosa Chinensis' scandal is this story. This is the first one I think.

1. Rosa Chinensis' scandal ⇒ 2. Young lambs' reunion... ⇒ ...

These are the ones that Ronya-sama wrote down. However, I'm sure...The titles will be changed.

Well, then. Good bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Maria-sama ga Miteru is not belong to me, but to the original creator.

**Summary : **What's this? Something is wrong with Yumi...and than Sachiko, something is quiet odd between them. Let's read and find out how the small mistake can mess every thing! Written by Korean fanfiction writer, [Ronya] and translated by Guardian Korea into English. The best Korean Marimite fanfiction ever I have read in many years

**Ronya-sama's Fanfiction!**

**Rosa Chinensis Scandal **

**-2-**

"A, ano. Yumi-san"

"Hmm, why?"

"Your lemon juice, is it delicious?"

"Yep, I think I'm beginning to enjoy even the sour drink. Ah, feels like I'm alive again."

No, it can be. That's the last thing I want to know. Besides, If I doub my own friend, who will believe in her. That's right. It is not the truth!! Besides, she dosn't have one, does she?!

But, then again. I've heard that Yumi's been very famous in the Hanadera. Besides, say those students from that school sends some of letters to Yuki, meaning they will eventually get into hands of Yumi. After all, they are family. Unlike other people, it's so easy to send such letters like love letters! Of all the people, there might be a person that Yumi's fond of. It could be a true. Then again, our school doesn't forbiden an intercourse between the male and female(Just ordinary boy and girl friend problem...maybe friendship would be a good letter to put, though.) To think about it, some of my classmates even have one for themselves.

"You can't do that, Yumi-san!"

Thud!

There was aloud noise made by Yoshino-san's two hands punching the table just after unexpected yell. Yumi seemed to be very surprised at this situation. She was left with the sneeze-like spasm of one´s windpipe stuck in her throat.

"(Cough X 2). Y, Yoshino-san? What are you doing??"

"Dont tell me if you have a boyfriend, or something? Tell me you don't?!"

"A boyfriend?"

What on earth is that word have to be told by my friend. Hope Maria-sama wouldn't mind what we are talking about.

"Well, I have some boys who I know of, but I believe the boy friend you are talking about isn't the one you are thinking it is. Right, Yoshino-san?"

"That's right! What I mean is that, walking with the man as the hands crosses each other, or k...k...kissing..."

"What are you talking about! Do you think I have someone like that?"

"Ja, ne?"

"I've never even imagined to have something like that. Besides, there's no one who I have my mind into. So, do you think I will have one?"

"Eh, what do you mean by that?"

Sighing, Yumi began to talk something that hurt her friend's head.

"Yuki said the boy friend should be handsome and not just handsome but compare to him. By the way, in my objective, Yuki is happen to be student president. Plus, he has good grades. Also, the personality's good. If it was something like that, it would have been easy for me to go through. You know, just after meeting people like Kasiwagi-san, my vision about the suitable man is higher than before. Not only him, but like Sei-sama, Youko-sama or such as my onee-sama. I do know all of them and it's bit hard to fall in love with other man that easily. Yoshino-san. Do you think that you will fall in love with the man when you are closed to a person like Rei-sama?"

"I don't need anyone other than Rei-chan."

"See that. You said it. I'm like you.."

Yumi's pictures have been taken by Tsutako-san when she was drinking the rest of the lemon juice.

"What a converstion, never expect from the future Rosa Chinensis. Looks good?"

"C'mon. Tsutako-san. Could you at least don't try to take pictures while at tea time?."

"Where do you think her old habit would leave. It comes back anytime she wants it. So, don't bother."

**. . .**

. . .

The next day after school, Rose Mansion

The atmosphere in the conference room was a bit down due to the fact that happened about yesterday. Everyone didn't talk at all except they were looking sideways over and over again at Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san. Rei-sama might not work today but since she has promise with Yoshino-san, of course she knows something is wrong as well. Not only them, but including those two Rosa Gigantea sisters. Well, if Shimako-san was resting, it woud be Noriko-chan who is working hard. If it is Noriko who's resting, it is Shimako who's working. Touko-chan was working hard without talking. However, what do we expect from the drama club? She was the best in the Lillian. Right now, she was acting as a serious worker who was leerring at them.

"(Sigh)…."

"Are you done, Yumi?"

"Hai, Onee-sama. it'll be done by any minutes.."

"Well, relax for a while. I'll do the rest."

"Eh? No, Onee-sama. I can't let the graduation student like you work."

"Your face doesn't look good as I look at you. You don't have to go in a detail with this document, you just have to find if there is something wrong here? Take care your health, and leave everything to your onee-sama."

"…Hai."

Yumi just agreed and nodded her head since she couldn't take Sachiko-sama's pressure. Yumi was out of shape for a minute since there was nothing for her to do. As Sachiko-sama told her that this was just simple matter, she alreay finished the work in ten minutes. And, now. She was checking up the fever on Yumi's forehead. Seemingly worried, she wishpered to Yumi.

"How about the nausea? is it done?"

"For now. Just as I expected, I can't face the food that gets on my nerves."

'Can't face the food that gets on her ?'

"How about a headache?"

"I feel dizzy from time to time. It'll fade away when I get good sleep."

'Feel dizzy? Not only that, but always lying down?'

"Told you to call me when you are tired. Will you do it?"

"Well, that...(nausea)!"

'Again with the nausea?'

Seeing Yumi stop her own mouth with the hands and pale faced Yumi, Sachiko-sama was frustrated. Of course, she stood up and took care of what Yumi was going to do next. The bag packing.

"I said all, Yumi. Let's go to the hospital, I will call the limo."

"I'm fine, Onee-sama. It will be over when I'm home…."

"What are you talking about! The doctor mentioned that you will come back when you don't feel good!"

'What, the doctor said that?'

Onee-sama…."

"Listen to me. Excuse us, guys. I'm sure we've done our today's duty. Me and Yumi will leave now, is that okay with you guys?"

"Ah, Okay. Sachiko. Call me when something happens."

"thanks, Rei. Let's go, Yumi."

"Gomen, mina-san. See you tomorrow."

Yumi realizing that she can't win over Sachiko-sama just left the door way. Rei-sama looked at both of them disappearing completely whlie she was leaning against the window seat. As soon as they left the school, Rei-sama closed the window, took down a curtain, and locked the door. That was quickly done here and everyone guessed it would have been the fastest one they've ever seen. Everyone prepared to talk as well.

"Hey, guys. Shall we put the situation all together?"

Rei-sama was the first one to talk, and Noriko-chan was against her.

"Sachiko-sama and Yumi-sama, they are a bit strange."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That…they took time and spening their time together with their effort?"

Shimako was wondering about it and left this matter to the side, Noriko-chan and Touko-chan's utterance were enough to make Yamayurikai to be shocked.

"That reminds me…somehow onee-sama and Sachiko-sama's role seems to be changed."

"Change their role?"

"Say, wasn't always onee-sama follow Sachiko-sama. And that was it?"

Everyone agreed and nodded their head. As the truth, Sachiko-sama was in the front, Yumi was just a baby duck, which was following Sachiko-sama.

"By the way...I may be wrong, Sachiko-sama has been bewildered by onee-sama. Plus, onee-sama isn't interested at her but feel a bit down."

"What? Did they fight? No, I bet Sachiko-sama did something wrong?"

"For all that, it's not like onee-sama wouldn't refuse Sachiko-sama's care…. If Sachiko-sama made the mistake, it would end with the apology, What did she do anyway only to be bewildered by onee-sama this badly?"

That was true. Sachiko-sama knows when to start and to end right at that. If she made a mistake leaving herself be in agony and not sure what to do, it would be Yumi more than Sachiko-sama who would be the one that made a mistake. Of course, it would be not a fovorite thing for the person who's concerned.

"Anyhow, we couldn't get to the conclusion."

Thud!

With the loud noise opening the Rose Mansion's second floor door, Yoshino rushed into the room. For today, it wasn't Yoshino who they all knew as she was full of life. Not sure for them, but she wasn't the same as they saw.

"Guys, there's problem!"

"What's wrong, Yoshino-san?"

Shimako-san asked her calmly, but Yoshino-san answered abruptly with stamp herself.

"Guys, there's something gone on!"

"Now, now. Yoshino-san. Calm down yourself and talk about…."

"Yu, Yu, Yumi-san's pregrant. No, that's a rumor I heard!"

"W, Whattt-?!"

"What are you talking about, Yoshino!"

Rei-sama grabbed Yoshino-san's shoulders in shock, but soon her hands freed her letting Yoshino-san to sit down..

"(Panting X 3)."

"Yoshino-sama, Calm down, and drink this."

"Tha, Thank you. Touko-chan."

Yoshino opened her mouth to talk about what had messed up her mind after the cold water was given by Touko-chan.

"I was coming from the kendo club meeting, some students were talking in whispers. I wasn't interested, so I just walked off. You know, I was able to hear the words, 'YUmi-san' or, 'Sachiko-sama'. I know that this was a rude thing to do, but I just had to ask."

"So, what did they said?"

"Well, they were asking me that. Yumi-san, if she is indead pregent."

"Well, that was because they were exhausted... Think calmly, Yoshino. Do you still remember the even when you were in the first grade at winter? We weren't able to care for Eriko-sama, She was very exhausted. We have misjudged it as if she was pregnant. This became the rumor and all of the students knew as well. Well, everyone forgot about it since the Foetida Family revolution."

"I don't believe in a rumor something that can not be a truth! But, look here. Anyone can see that Yumi-san is acting strange! Of all the scenes, I've seen, never expected to see the scene that Sachiko-sama is shaken up by Yumi-san. I can't just believe about this even though I'm just looking at them now."

"Now you mention it…."

"What now?"

Touko-chan was rubbing repeatedly here and there with the confused face.

"Remember the talk between them?"

"Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san's talk?"

Shimako-san was overawed instantly as something went to her head.

"Just a while ago, Sachiko-sama asked Yumi-san if the nausea has stopped. That's where Yumi-san told her that she can't even touch the food that has strong stimulus…."

"She also said that she was in the bed due to the light anemia in home."

"The doctor said to come back when she doesn't feel right!"

Everyone stared at each other since it was too overawed. After all, it was too much for them to find out. Plus, nobody wasn't able to give the conculsion about it since most of them were in the panic situation.

There was someone who threw a clincher, it was Yoshino-san who came up with the rumor in her hand. Yoshino-san started to talk but mostly wispered to others. Apparently, she was keeping her face that was overawed two times worse than the others.

"I, I was with Yumi-san yesterday in the Milk Hall drinkning."

"So what?"

"Yumi-san was drinkning the sour lemon juice as if it was just water.-"

"What was that?!"

"It, It's not all. The reason we went there was because she wanted to thank Tsutako-san for the picture taking. The juice was just another thing. I heard what she said. About one month ago, Yumi-san slept over in Sachiko-sama's house. According to Tsutako-san, they came to school together in that morning."

woosh-(Wind blowing...right expression?)

The window was locked tighly on the second floor at the Rose mansion, was it everone's illusion that they were able to feel the cold northwesterly wind blowing around them? It was the most senior aged Rei-sama who pull herself together and felt something wasn't right.

"Hold on, Yoshino. Aren't we passing over the important matter here, too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just leave the matter that Yumi slept in Sachiko's house. What does it have to be with Yumi's pregrancy?"

"Well, that! You know what will happen if there are two lovers in the house!"

"That's too far, Yoshino. How can you think of the pregrancy with the child by two females?"

Thud!

That is right as heard. No, it isn't the way it was heard but it is the impossible thing to be said?! How can the females let another female be pregnant? You could sell him the Brooklyn bridge, but the female gets another female to pregnant with child, That's absolutely impossible.

"T, That's right. Ha ha."

"Look at me, what an unthinkable imagination."

Touko-chan and Shimako-san seems to be calmed, but Noriko-chan was still in the serious mood.

"What's wrong, Noriko?"

"Ano, I know this is impossible to have a child between two females."

Noriko-chan was now observing everone with a stiff face. The statement came from her mouth, turned back the situation into the starting point.

"But, we are talking about non other than the Ogasawara Family. They might do something which's not possible at all?"

"……."

"Not only that, but...Yumi-sama slept over at Sachiko-sama's house. You know, it might not Sachiko-sama we have to deal with."

"Eh, don't tell me!"

Everone understood, what Noriko-chan wanted to talk about. All in all It, was really hateful thing to even imagine. However, Noriko-chan had very shocking assumption in her mind that it cold be Sachiko-sama's father or her grandfather who done this to Yumi. It might not be the truth, but this was a bit difficult to prove the truth.

"B, but, Noriko-chan. Sachiko-sama wouldn't allow it either. Beisdes, Uncle Tohru thinks Yumi as if she was his lovely daughter."

"It may be neither Sachiko-sama's father nor her grandfather. It could be the third person."

"Out in a compulsion and it was Sachiko-sama's guest, Yumi, I can't imgine."

"…If it wasn't compulsion?"

"Not compulsion?"

"I have no idea but she mentioned of the boyfriend yesterday in the Milk Hall. Do you know what Yumi-san told me? Her younger brother, Yuki won't accept the undistinguished man who's not better than him as Yumi-san's boyfriend. Plus, she added that ever since she had met people like Kashiwagi-san, she wouldn't accept any other passable men that easily. Is that mean she is okay if the person is just like Kashiwagi-san?"

"But, Kashiwagi-san is-"

He is only interested in males, not females. It is a wonder if everyone except Rei-sama knows about it, but Rei-sama knows about it for sure. Not only that, there is Kashiwagi Suguru's younger cousin sitting with us. Everyone looked at Touko-chan because of that fact, and she was out of the usual shape in the cold sweat.

"Tou, Touko-chan?"

"Su, Suguru Oni-sama onii-sama did say that 'it wouldn't be that bad if I marry with the person just as cute Yumi-chan'.His face gets turn to soft when I always mention onee-sama's name in the talk. Also, he does praise that she is kind kid all the time."

"……."

Shimako-san arranged this situation as she listened carefully.

"Then, I will arrange this to the conclusion that's more into the reality. Yumi-san slept over at Sachiko-sama's mansion, Kashiwagi-san who's fond of Yumi-san showed up at Sachiko-sama's masnion, Yumi-san became enamored with Kashiwagi-san. And, as a result, Yumi beacme like that. Am I right into it?"

"The result stays the same but the process and period might be different if we dig into this."

"process and period are different?"

"Sachiko-sama really loves onee-saam? We all know that Suguru Oni-sama and Sachiko-sama broke off an engagement. but they still like each other. Not only that, both of them like onee-sama. If Sachiko-sama called Suguru Oni-sama in a purpose? If Suguru Oni-sama and onee-sama ever comes to be related, it only means that Sachiko-sama and onee-sama becomes the real cousin."

Although Shimako-san's inference is reasonable, mysteriously Touko-chan's talk was more persuasive. If this ends here, is that mean that the problem begins from Sachiko-sama?

"According to Touko, I understand that Sachiko-sama is bewildered by Yumi-sama. Isn't that right? Here, I've done the guilt make me stretch tight, isn't she mean this?"

"But, Yumi-san. She said that she doesn't need a boyfriend."

"Yoshino, What is it you want to talk about?!"

In the end, Rei-sama yelled aloud at Yoshino-san all of sudden. After all, she was changing the statement continuously only to let Rei-sama lose a temper.

* * *

Translater

I guess it wasn't good for me to translate the Author's note...Well, I'll translate this notes when it is useful for the readers. This time, I mean...The note for this chapter, it was just Ronya-sama's talking about oneself.(I hope I know the gender...) Besides, I wasn't able to understand either. Oh, I have almost forgot to mention that something with [Yumi X Touko...I don't have intention to translate it. More likely, it was already translated from Japanese to Korean. I know it isn't English. However, it's quiet a new style in this I bet everone would feel uncomfortable to read. No, it is just my guess. Oneday, I will translate it. However, for now!

Enjoy this fanfiction written by Ronya-sama and translated by me...

Hmm, come to think of it...I might write my old story...in this website again. This time, possibly, I hope everyone enjoy it.

Thanks to Ronya-sama. I have come up with the great idea, although I didn't put the idea in to the writing...

Ah, I have to tell this. Unlike other writers in the or the website I found Ronya-sama's fiction...It is only her/him whose story gets to continue after the chapter is over...It is more like the a short novel. However, I was wrong. Or maybe for the -Book I- and -Book I...I can't even say how much long -Book III- is going to be like. I bet, only Ronya-sama knows...Somehow, I'm beginnig to worry...However, I'm glad or everone in that site is glad to read his/her fictions. Also, you guys as well.

Well, good bye!

Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Maria-sama ga Miteru is not belong to me, but to the original creator.

**Summary : **What's this? Something is wrong with Yumi...and than Sachiko, something is quiet odd between them. Let's read and find out how the small mistake can mess every thing! Written by Korean fanfiction writer, [Ronya] and translated by Guardian Korea into English. The best Korean Marimite fanfiction ever I have read in many years

**Ronya-sama's Fanfiction!**

**Rosa Chinensis Scandal **

**-3-**

"Eh, The, therefore-"

They've known about Sachiko-sama's Hysterie, but not the scene where Rei-sama shows up as an angry person. Of course, it was most likely their first time in seeing Rei-sama gets angry. It was needless to say scarier than Sachiko-sama's Hysterie even though it was very rare to see her angry. It's like one in an year or something like that. All of sudden, they've felt the Rose Mansion was shrinking down due to the cold atmosphere. No, Sachiko-sama was listed as 'Queen of the grumbling' or, 'Lady Hysterie', Rei-sama was listed as 'Mr. Lillian''s anger. That's right. Not even the males could be so forceful. Well, if there was a problem.

"W, whaaa, R, Rei-chan, baka!! What's with this yelling?! I'm frigthened!"

"Eh? A, Ano. Yoshino."

"I hate Rei-chan! Aaaaah!(crying)"

…Well, actually, the thing is, Rei-sama's anger was nothing compared to Yoshino-san's verge of tears of sorrow. Rei-sama would rather calm her younger sister down than stay and be angry at the sistuation only to leave Yoshino-san cry aloud. She just kept herself busy just for Yoshino-san by hugging and patting. Why not a flaring up until the end. As matter of fact, everyone thought the same thing, they all shrunk up to the point where they couldn't talk because of Rei-sama's intensity, However; this left them to say 'It's cool' in the mind. In this matter, aren't you going nowhere with this nonsense of anger? The question boils down to the point where everyone thinks over about Rei-sama being Yoshino-san donkey.

Shimako-san who was watching those two people, began to talk with the icy face after clearing her throat leaving herself to punch the table.

"Let's leave the fact that Yumi-san is pregnant. The fact is, a child is Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama's child what so ever!"

"What?! What are you talking about"

Was she sobbing a whlie ago? Yoshino-san stared at Shimako-san with the confused look as she left her onee-sama's haven . It was unusual for Shimako-san to say the preposterous things. Speaking of which, It wasn't just Yoshino-san who stared at her, but everyone as well. To see a noblelike figure, Shimako-san to act that way was just shock for them, but what is she talking about?

"Anyway, let's leave this case just for a while. I say that child must be Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san's. Then, there won't be any problem I babysit the child. But, if not...I don't want to even think about it."

"Shimako-senpai, what do you mean by that?"

"If it is indeed Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san's child, we now have to firmly befriends their child. Well, we are their friends besides we are the staff of the Yamayurikai. Besides, that chlid is automatically becomes our nephew. For the child, I can firmly befriends them. There's nothing else is needed. For njow, don't we need to act a bit daringly if we care to get attention by thinknig about the conclusion? Since it's like this, we should decide hardheartedly."

"It's so. Sachiko-sama and onee-sama's child. I'm sure my nephew's going to be very cute."

"Hold on, Touko-chan. Even if it's like that."

"Rei-sama, you do not like to have a grandchild?"

"Well, that's not what I was saying."

"If the baby is indead belong to Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san, Ogasawara Family will surely protect at all cost. Besides, Sachiko-sama is going to graduate soon, there won't be any problem with the baby nursing. The university's school hours are short and free compared to the hight school. Also, Yumi-sama's age is enough to marry legally.."

"Stop, shouldn't we take this as seriously?"

"Wow! Rei-chan! If this continues, let's do the job for the maid of honor. Rei-chan will be the godfather, and I become the godmother when the baby's born. Hmm, as for the bouquet, I'll just concede that for Eriko-sama. She'll come for sure. I bet she'll be love this?"

…It's okay with the godmother, isn't the godfather supposed to be the man's job?

"Yoshino, not you too…."

"Finally, Touko's onee-sama and Sachiko-sama are going to be the married couple, Ah, ah. We, the three Chinensis sisters become the real sisters.."

Is it possible to liste the same sex in the family register? Meaning she'll become Ogasawara Yumi? For real?

"Wow, now that you mention it, Do I have to envy you?"

"Rei-chan, let's give hat and wrapping clothes as the gifts! I'll help too! The baby needs the love from her aunts."

Well, let's leave the hat to the aside but you sounds like you are going to make the wrapping clothes by yourself. considering you will make from a cotton, you need a sewing machine. Yoshino, it's not that easy job.

"Ara. Then, should I become the nun after I graduate so that I can baptize the baby?"

We all know the baptism is done by a priest.(-1)

"That's it! And, when the child is grown to the age of point where she enetering this Lillian Private Girls' Acadmey, Shimako-san will be the one who will give the love as her aunt!"

Um, how are you going to come to Lillian in the first place. Is this mean that she will study to become a teacher? She won't think of anything like guard for sure.

"I'm sure she will be very cute and lovable girl if she has the spitting image of Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san. Plus, she is straight worker and the cheerful character."

What would happen if the child has only the mothers' demerits? To think the girl is arrogant, below the average. Plus, the hysterie. Hmm, anyone can see the what she's thinking, and seen nothing of life. That is really for the immature young lady.

"…Look, everyone."

The only one who was keeping her mind straight was Sei-sama and she was trying her best to solve the situation, but... it seems it's been too late. All the girls' mind were flown to the far far Rosette nebula away. Perhaps, they might see Maria-sama?

"Yumi-san, it'll be hard for to treat herself right."

"We must help her. It may be difficulty in the fall festival and school festival. Yoshino-san, it's possible that you will have the petite sœur??"

"Yep. I guess I have to accept Nana-chan. She'll do the great job when she gets used to it."

"Me and Noriko will choose ours as well. I bet, onee-sama will be fine. Right?"

"Ah, we need the data about all the students coming to Lillian Private Girls' Acadmey from the secondary division. Why don't we be ready to choose one of them when it's time? Plus, I know she's not the sfaff but I will ask Kanako to help. I bet she will do it for onee-sama."

"Indeed, Kanako likes onee-sama. That's good, this is going to be relief."

"When they graduate, are they going to live together?"

"Shuoldn't they suppose to live in the Ogasawara main family house for a while?"

"No, recent information say that the young marrieds choose the seperate way as soon as they get married. It's their job to find one place where they can live peacefully."

"What place would that be?"

"Well, Yumi-san's father owns the Design Office, it won't be hard for him to build a house just for his daughter."

"For the baby's future, the house must be near the Lillian."

"Why not close to our home? It only takes 10 minutes to walk to school. Besides, it will be much easier to take care Yumi-san when Sachiko-sama's not at home."

"Rei-sama is Sachiko-sama's dependable friend."

"How should we help them if it's the family quarrel matter?"

"By the way, what if Sachiko-sama is a mouse and Yumi-san the opposite?"

"Now that mentions me, Sachiko-sama has a soft spot for Yumi-san."

"Let's not forget who we are talking about."

"Due to the background, they will be well fed, clad and housed."

"That could be nice if all of us come to see them seometimes."

"Ahah! We are just happy just to think about it."

The conversation's issue was supposed to be the serious one, but why are they all happy and interested about it. No doubt they've read too much novel. Then again, nobody would think like that unless we are talking aboutRei-sama, the Late-teen novel mania.

"…Is it only me or other who thinks it does fit too well? Hahaha."

On the other hand, Rei-sama didn't lose reason to be stay calmly and be ladylike. Just for now, she was feeling the same thing as the girls were unable to grasp the meaning of this situation. Not to mention it's hard to keep the girls out of the fantasy. If the case is like this, it would be the terror itself. They might even conquer the world if they choose the wrong path. Maria-sama, don't just sit and watch them but please do something.

**. . .**

. . .

Compare to the news that Yoshino-san brought, the Yamayurikai staff had to close the their urgent meeting. Hold on, it's a wonder to doubt that it was to be called the meeting. Let's just leave this as 'The adolescent ladies chatter time to avoid the fantasy express.'. Anyway, with their last day off, again the next day. There's no way to beat the rumor spreading widely, bad news travels fast. The big case such as Yumi's pregnancy turned to a widely known rumor to the talkative students. Not just that, but the partner was not to mention Yumi's grande sœur also the graduating student, Rosa Chinensis, namely Ogasawara Sachiko-sama! Every students except for the Yamayurikai staff had some sort of feeling of adoration towards Sachiko-sama, accepted - pregrancy with the child by two females - about this unrealistic news without the doubt. Well, think about it. It's not anyone but it invovles 'the' Rosa Chinensis, Ogasawara Sachiko-sama. You never could doubt it, do you? having a preconceived idea is this much frightful. The populace who already fallen into a puffery, just accepted the fact by themselves leaving some changes as well.

And finally, More serious matter popped up as if the rumor was proved to be the truth.

Ding Dong Dang Dong-

≪Third Year, Pine Class, Ogasawara Sachiko-san and Second Year, Pine Class, Fukuzawa Yumi-san Please report immediately to the Student Guidance Office. To repeat-≫

"A call?!"

"It's Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san!"

Yamayurikai Staffs were standing by just in case there was a call just for two friends. When there was a call, they all ran up to the Student Guidance Office as if they already promised to be there. The truth is, Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san wasn't their issue for them. Of course, they worried. However, they needed to save the situation...of the surging students.

As might have been expected, some students, who listened the call were lounging around the Student Guidance Office, but who are the Yamayurikai Staffs? They persuaded the students not to interfere.

"Right now, this is the important period for two of them. This would impose a heavy burden on them if you all pay excessive interest too much!"

"Rosa Chinensis, and next Rosa Chinensis, people! Aren't you not believing in them? Shouldn't we show them how we care and believe?"

"think it over. How you behave might help them. Please don't be in hurry, let's not misjudge the situation."

To tell the truth, There were plenty of punch in their actions, which you could know it compared to the election time. Doing what they can do to let the studnets understand about the situation, it was mostly done by the next two Rose-samas and their two petite sœurs. Of course, it was worth it. All of them slowly turned around and returned to their classes waiting for the behind the story. As they turned away the students, the four of them rewarded each other for the labor, and hid to the place where Yumi-san and Sahciko-sama wouldn't see them. Then again, knowing this would be very odd that nobody is here, Touko-chan, the member of the Rosa Chinensis Family waited at the hall.

Did we wait about five minutes? Sachiko-sama appeared with helping Yumi who was pale as ever.

"Onee-sama! Sachiko-sama!"

"Ah, Touko-chan."

"Touko…."

Touko-chan let them know, which all of the Yamaurikai staff believe on them by handshaking.

"It's okay. I believe in you all. I'm sure, there won't be anything bad."

"Um…Thanks."

"Touko, I'll do my best to help your onee-sama, Yumi."

Sachiko-sama nodding her head towards Touko-chan, opened the Student Guidance Office's door.

In the office, There were Headmaster Uemura, the principal of the high and middle divisions and two homeroom teachers from the Second and Third Year of the Pine Classes. Aside from Headmaster Uemura, the last three people had the faces of uncomfortable atmosphere. More likely, they were stuned and shocked of what they heard so far. It was needless to say that their heart would be hurt to see the face of pale Yumi. The principal usherred Yumi to a seat, Sachiko-sama looking at Yumi ready to defend, just stood up next to her.

"Sachiko-san, Yumi-san. Do both of you know why we called you?"

"The truth is, I have no idea. But, if I have to speak, I know that there's nothing wrong with Yumi."

As Sachiko-sama began to talk in a firm attitude, Yumi muttered like 'Onee-sama….' feebly and grabbed the ends of Sachiko-sama's skirt.

"sit and wait, Yumi. It is me who should say here."

"But…."

"Sachiko-san. I understand what you are doing, however; would you give full particulars."

"whole circumstances doesn't matter, Headmaster. It was all because I was too excited about it. Yumi was harmed beacuse of me. It was my bad.."

Almost obstinately heavy-handed attitude from Sachiko harden the teachers' faces again. Can it be this lady, who we know as the example of all the students, Ogasawara Sachiko? Then agian, it was understandable. The onee-sama's heart to protect her yonuger sister. Lillian Private Girls' Acadmey's sœur system holds on to the circle of senpai(senior) and Kohai(junior)'s tightly and in an absolute form.

"It was my fault I made Yumi to stay over in my house. Although, Yumi rejected it first, but I was very happy that Yumi came over. I was unduly stubborn over Yumi when I thought that I wouldn't have enough time to with her. That was all I did but...I didn't expect things to turned like this."

"Stop it, onee-sama. certainly, I am also responsible. Besides, I should have rejected the offer at the first place. But, I couldn't do that."

"Yumi…."

"It's not fair that you hold the responsiblity. I wish to share the responsibility. Isn't it the fair way to do so?"

Headmaster Uemura sighed deeply as she listened to the two sisters' talk. Was it two and half years ago, Rosa Gigantea, Satō Sei was called here because of Kubo Shiori Case. Of course, this one is much worse than that case. In its way, it was end in the 'attempt', but this is a serious large case. Not only that, but we are talking about two people who are the most famous around the school..

"It's all my fault! I was bad, I was! I should have resisted in the first place…!"

"That's not it. I was happy that you knew what I like. Didn't you do what I wanted? I was happy. That was why I…."

"Ah, ah. Yumi. You don't blame me even though things turned up like this. This is why I love you.."

"For the heart of love, I love you, too.."

"ahem, Hmm! U-Hmm!!"

Even if you were not the nun, anyone would have felt difficult and clear one´s throat loudly with the unbearable face. Well, just as Headmaster Uemura here. She let them do what they wanted in the first place wondering what they would do, however; they didn't even care where were they and were spreading the aurora of pink color. It was rude for the student to fall in the fantasy in front of the teacher, but how they should react at this situation.

"Sachiko-san, Yumi-san. We didn't call you to offer the place to talk."

"I am sorry, Headmaster. But, I have nothing to be feel shy over anyone except Yumi. If I was the game here, I beg your pardon. And, if I have to do it, then it would be Yumi."

Sachiko-sama took out something from the pocket and gave it to the Headmaster Uemura.

"What's this, Sachiko-san?"

"Yumi's medical records. We went to the hospital yesterday."

"W, what?"

Even for the headmaster, it was a shocking news. She was very surprised about this and stood up from the seat with the shocked face. Good God, medical records from the hospital! You wouldn't want to imagin how the other teachers would react if the mighty headmaster was shocked. Yumi's homeroom teacher was about to faint, Sachiko-sama's homeroom teacher was quiverring as muttering 'What have you done before the graduation….', and the principal was praying to Maria-sama.

"I, I'll look at this.…."

Headmaster Uemura read the medical records slowly with the trembling eyes. Later, Headmaster Uemura's face was out of shape, nobody would guess if she was lost, surprised, or couldn't believe. However, this might be the day that she showed her complex sentiment ever since she became the nun.

"Sachiko-san, is medical records…the true?"

"There's no error in it, headmaster. I was next to Yumi watching the process. If you want to, you may call the hospital."

"…Alright, it is the truth, I have no choice but to pay you some sort of the respects. For your younger sister, you did everyhing you could. You are really the example of the model for the student."

"Headmaster!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Don´t get so excited about it, look at the chart."

The medical records was taken over to the principal, Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san's homeroom teachers in the order from Headmaster Uemura. After they've read, it was needless to say that their face turned up just like the headmaster.

"Well, really…I have nothing to say."

"I agree on Headmaster's idea. We just discovered that we might have done hurt them mentally with our short thinking.."

"As a teacher, I am ashamed of myself that I have not trusted our students."

"Headmaster, is that mean…."

The headmaster nodded her head softly with the smile as Sachiko-sama asked the headmaster in a delightful face.

"That's right, Sachiko-san. I'll leave this call in a blank. Well. On the contrary, I wish to bless both of your future. Onee-sama who's protective over her younger sister and the sister who wants to be with her onee-sama. Although Sachiko-san's going to graduate, there won't be any problem between you too. I must say, this was to test both of your affection each other. How about the other teachers, agreed?"

"Sachiko-san, of all the students I've taught, she's the one who's excellent and prudent. Also, she was the example of what a man ought to be for the class. I'm sure this is going to be okay."

"Yumi-san, too. I now understand how you hold a excellent popularity between the students from the first and second years. Their eyes are correct. I must say that the title of the Rosa Chinensis isn't just for anybody."

"Ah, Th, thank you. everyone."

"I am sorry to have occasioned you so much anxiety. Me and Yumi, there's no problem. We will be together even we graduate."

"To my certain knowledge, Sachiko-san is to proceed to Lillian University."

The headmaster wore a smile, Ho ho. as she listened to Sachiko-sama's homeroom teacher's explain.

"Sachiko-san, you have done the wonderful decision. I know it's a bit late but Congratulations. the high school graduate students seems to be cutting of the connection with the junior students when they go on with their life or into the university. As for me, I didn't consider it as desirable thing. I understand it may be for considering juniors, the person should be frank about their emotion. If it is Sachiko-san, I'm sure you know how to do by yourself."

"I, I will do my best for Yumi even if it cost a lot. Before I considerate of others´ feelings, I will share with Yumi as a sister."

"Wonderful. Rosa Chinensis, it sure is a beautiful flower. Well, for now. you may all leave. Sachiko-san, I hope the happy ending. Take care of yourself, Yumi-san."

"thank you, Headmaster."

The principal told them softly when Sachiko-sama walked out of the room with Yumi on next

"Feel free to ask me for the help when you need one. Especially, Yumi-san should be careful with your body for now. If you don't feel good, let me know. I'll let nurse-teacher know about it so that you can use the school infirmary freely."

"Th, thank you. principal."

Headmaster Uemura and three other teachers smiled and looked at two students's back as they walked off from the Student Guidance Office.

-1) This part is just to let you guys laugh at. The writer including me have no idea how the Catholic's baptism ceremony progresses. Well, the writer mentions of godfather joining with people when it is progressing. Well, me? I have no idea at all unless it is about the Christianity.

* * *

Author's note :

Hmm, If you insist about the reversal of the situation. (Although it has been already posted very long ago in Korean Fanfiction site meaning there won't be any changes what so ever.) Is that going to turn like that? I have no idea

Hmm, that makes Sachiko and Yumi the official couple in the school...Hey? For real?

I have no idea about the others, but. if it comes to be the truth that aunts are like Shimako, Yoshino and Noriko...it could be the happiness or full of the misery for the baby - Who knows, don't you think that the baby could be tossed about in the storms of life- One of the two...It is like so if it is to be guessed. If there's even a little problem, they will have to deal with Sachiko-sama. I bet, they will take care of their nephew very well.

Come to think of it, if the baby borns between Sachiko and Yumi - let's just assume that the baby as the girl since it's the story - there's higher chance of the baby becoming a monster(Hmm, don't look at me for the host here. - Translator...). fencing, cook, housework and magic(?) from Yoshino and Rei. Needless to say, Yumi's cutey and Sachiko's arrogance. Touko's acting skill adding Shimako's traditional dancing and Noriko's decisiveness and tenacity...Hmm, mother's friend's daughter might come only to cry here.

(Translator : mother's friend's daughter, here...If you wondering why Ronya-sama had written it, you have to know that this is a popular character from the Internet cartoonist. Well, it supposed to be the son...but, I'm a bit slow at the popular thing. Well, who knows there is something that I have no idea about but people already knows about it. As for that, you may ignore what I've written here)

Transltor's note :

Hmm, sorry for the questions that I've not answered...I had no idea how I was supposed to answer that. The whole story is all about this going on, and telling you the answer would tell you guys how the story is going to be like.

Anyway, there's only one chapter left. The next Story will be the Young Lamb's Reunion...Who knows, I might have to change the title again. However, it sure is about the reunion...Hmm, you will be expecting the new characters and Yumi... Well, I won't say more...You must wait...unitl when? Until, I finish the last chapter.

Well, people. Let's give a cheer to Ronya-sama.

Thank you for reading

God bless you!!

Have a nice day!!


End file.
